Die Alive
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Haruka and Michiru accidently crash after avoiding a stranger on the road. Haruka dissappears and Michiru enters a haunted school to find her. Story inspired by the song 'Die Alive' by Tarja Turunen


**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or the song Die Alive. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Inspiration I got from watching Tarja's Turunen music video 'Die Alive'. This is a bit different than my normal fics but I couldn't help but write it.**

**If you seen the video this is the same setting but I've added more scenes and changed a few things in it which you don't see the video. I've also stolen a couple of scenes from it but really wanted write from it.**

**And oh, they aren't Sailor Senshi.**

**Enjoy**

**Die Alive**

It was the middle of the night. The moon had just come out from the clouds gleaming softly in the night sky. No stars could be seen either, it was just the clouds and the moon. Somewhere near the outskirts of Osaka stood an old abandoned grey building resembling a school. Its been shut for many years and was believed to be haunted but no one knew what. The only thing living in the building was rats and stray dogs.

Haruka drove her navy sports car down the deserted road with Michiru passenger. She wore blue denim jeans with a black top covered by her black leather jacket and with black-heeled boots. Opposite her Michiru was clad in straight-legged dark jeans, blue top with a denim jacket and black shoes. Both of them were in their late twenties.

"You should've taken the other exit," Murmured Michiru rubbing her cold arms. It was late autumn and they've just driving from Michiru's sister's home.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," replied Michiru sighing before leaning her head against the cool glass window. "Just a little tired that's all,"

Haruka send her an understanding glance before returning her eyes back on the road. She let out a shriek as she saw a woman dressed in a black cloak cross the road. She abruptly turned the wheel right barely missing the woman and unfortunately crashing into an old junk shed.

Michiru also let out a shriek when Haruka abruptly turned the car to dodge the woman on the road. She heard the screech of the brakes before the car crashed into the old shed. Her body swung forward only to be quickly pulled back by her seatbelt.

"Haruka," she cried before her head hit the window. After that she blacked out. She didn't know how long she was out but she was scared. She let out a moan as she touched the back of her head feeling a lump. She glanced at her left to see Haruka missing.

"Haruka," Michiru gripped her seatbelt as she tried to undo it. After a few tries she successfully undid it before exiting the car. She glanced around as she slowly exhaled; her breath was easily seen in the cold atmosphere. She didn't see Haruka or the woman they almost hit. She glanced at her right as she saw an old abandoned school.

"Ruka," she whispered as she made her way to the building. She didn't know why but something about the placed pulled her towards it. And maybe Haruka for some odd reason went inside too since it was the only building still standing.

Somewhere in the building lay Haruka on an old mattress unconscious. A greyhound sat by her watching her like as if it was guarding her. It wasn't long before Haruka awoke wondering where she was or how she got there. She slowly raised her head as she gazed around the dirty room.

_Open up the night.  
Led by just a feeling._

Haruka sat up as she turned to the dog sitting by her. She stared at it before raising her hand to stroke it but the dog snapped at her biting her hand hard. She cried in pain as the dog wondered off and she stared at her hand. Blood oozed from the top of her hand and a couple of her fingers. She then decided she probably should leave this place and began walking down the hall outside the room holding her hand carefully.

_All around is light._

As she continued to walk down the greyhound came back along with a few other canines. She froze at the spot staring at them. As she watched them, the dogs started barking and she quickly turned back dashing off away from them.

_Everything is healing._

Michiru glanced around as she slowly walked down the hall. She uttered Haruka's name only to be answered with silence. She got a chill up her spine as she turned to her right to enter a room.

"You," cried out Michiru in surprise as she saw the woman that they almost hit. Her face turn into the scowl "What have you done with Haruka? Where is she?"

The woman stared at her. Her pale face was plain with no emotion on it. Her black hair fell across her face as the woman came towards Michiru. She placed her cold hand on Michiru's cheek causing Michiru to flinch. Her hand then travelled down to the dark wooden table beside where another black cloak lay there spread out.

Michiru stared at it as her hand slowly reached out and felt the material between her fingers. She then glanced back at the woman to see she had once more disappeared. She felt another rush coming into her room blowing her hair around and her heartbeat started to speed up. She left the material alone as she broke out into a run to find Haruka.

_No more fate and no more mystery.  
Even as time falls away I live my days  
every moment and its memory,  
not only to survive to die alive._

Haruka sat down in a corner catching her breath. She escaped the greyhounds but her hand was still bleeding. With her other hands she unzipped her jacket before she ripped her t-shirt. She used the material as a bandage to wrap it around her bleeding hand. 'This will do for now,'

She wriggled her fingers, as there was no more pain in her hand and she zipped up her jacket. She then gradually rose back onto her feet before quickly glancing out to see if it was clear. She closed her eyes slowly exhaling waiting for her heartbeat to slow down before she walked into the hallway in search for Michiru. She quickly searched her pockets to remember she left her phone in the car. Cursing herself she continued on walking. As she walked she passed a room she heard someone whisper her name.

Haruka turned around to see who whispered her name. She poked her head into the room before entering what seemed like the principles office. Curious her hands opened the metal cabinet at the back of the room and she scanned the files. She came across a newspaper dated back just a few decades ago.

She took the newspaper out to read. On the front page was a black and white photo of the school with a woman standing in front of it. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. The woman looked familiar to the one on the road but it couldn't be. She was being ridiculous and began reading the article.

The article was about a woman who opened a school for young juveniles to learn in a better environment. Although the school didn't last long as sometime late at night during when the principle was filling out paper work someone had tried to set the school on fire. Fortunately someone saw the person responsible and called the fire brigade and police but he wasn't found. They thought he died in the blaze just like the principle although neither of their remains was found. The school was shut down and the case stayed unsolved.

Suddenly she heard a rumble and she glanced up at the ceiling to hear a storm arriving. Rain hit the roof hard and out through a window she saw the wind blow the dead leaves and rubble around.

'Michiru,' She dropped the newspaper on the desk as she heard the sound of barking coming closer. She quickly exited the room as she started running not only from the dogs but also in search for Michiru.

_Overwhelming love,  
heaven's just a feeling.  
Singing in my blood  
keeping me from kneeling._

Michiru breathed heavily as she continued to run around the abandoned building. She spotted an old wooden door and swiftly made her way towards it. She pulled it open to find it was heavier than what it looked like. Once the door opened rats scattered out before she quickly closed it. The rats didn't pay attention to her as they continued to run away from where they came from.

_No more fate and no more mystery.  
Even as time falls away I live my days  
every moment and its memory,  
not only to survive to die alive._

"Haruka," she cried out. This time she heard barking from dogs and ran towards the direction of the noise. It wasn't long before she was reunited with Haruka.

Haruka enveloped Michiru in her arms relieved that she was all right. She pulled back to glance at her again running her fingers through her green hair. She gave her a smile before embracing her again.

Once she pulled back again she noticed one of Haruka's hand wrapped in a piece of fabric from her shirt. Her hand caressed Haruka's before gazing back at her.

"Ruka, what happened to your hand?"

"I was bitten by one of the dogs," she explained. After a minute she widened her eyes before remembering the animals were just chasing her. "The dogs," She craned her neck behind her to see nothing there. The greyhounds had strangely disappeared.

"What the hell is happening here?" cried out Michiru furrowing her thin eyebrows together.

Haruka stared at the empty space behind her before answering "I have no idea but either I'm going insane but I think this school's haunted by the principle," Haruka didn't look back at Michiru as she glanced around again.

"What did she look like?"

"Umm, pale face. Long black hair. Perhaps somewhere in her early thirties," answered Haruka as she tried to remember what the photo looked like. She turned her head back to Michiru "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she looked like the woman we almost hit. And, I err. I think I saw her when I came in here. Ruka, let just get out of here. I just want to go home,"

Haruka nodded in agreement as they started to head out. Holding hands they tried to find an exit but all of a sudden it seemed like all of the doors disappeared. Panicking Haruka ran up to one of the windows and tried to break it with her elbow.

The window cracked and Haruka continued to hit it but no luck. It just wouldn't break. She then tried to break it with her foot but it stayed the same.

"Damnitt," She then turned around to see the principle standing behind Michiru.

"Michiru, behind you,"

Michiru glanced over her should to see the principle right behind with no expression on her face. She quickly backed away into Haruka's arms frightened as hell. She held on tightly to Haruka's arms as she held her breath.

"Is, is she? Is that her?" whispered Michiru trying to get the words out of her mouth.

Haruka who was also frozen and unable to speak just nodded her head. She intertwined her hand with Michiru's and backed away with her.

The woman stayed still before a tear cascaded down her cheek "I cannot. I can't. I'm just, I'm just trapped," sobbed the woman as the tears dropped onto the floor.

Barking was heard from a room not too far and all three of the women made their way towards. As the entered they watched as the storm tried to break open the double doors. The dogs continued to bark before each one slowly disappeared into nothing.

"That's the only way out but I can't. I can't leave," cried the woman again.

Michiru suddenly felt sad for the woman reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Her hand passed through the woman as she realised she was just a ghost.

"Its okay. We're scared too but don't worry. You can do it. We'll leave this awful place together,"

The woman glanced back and smiled at them. The canines had all disappeared and soon the strong wind blew the doors open. Each of them took a deep breath in as they made their way out of the building.

_Die Alive._

As the exited dawn started to rise and Haruka and Michiru made their way back to the car. As they turned around to stare at the building they watched as he building collapsed into broken wood and debris. Blue flames lit up on the old wood and the woman smiled before disappearing herself.

_No more fate and no more mystery.  
Even as time falls away  
I live my days every moment and its memory,  
not only to survive to die alive._

Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other before both of them opened the doors of the car and sat inside. Haruka reached down on the ground as she picked up her engine keys before putting it in the ignition and starting it up.

Both of them let out a yawn as Haruka backed out and drove to the closest motel they could find to catch up on the missed hours of sleep they lost. But they'll never forget the terrifying night they spent there at the abandoned school but also glad they managed to release a trapped soul that was lived there.

_Die Alive._

_Die Alive._

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. The song I wrote with the story is called 'Die Alive' sung by Tarja Turunen.**

**That's it,**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
